


Always There

by short_stuff1491



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stuff1491/pseuds/short_stuff1491
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has known Sebastian, literally, since the moment the younger boy was born and he has loved him for almost as long. But Sebastian's father is not happy with the idea that his beloved son's soulmate is the son of an autoshop owner. Despite the love between the two boys, Salvadore Smythe would rather tear his son from his soulmate than see him happy with someone Salvadore believes is unworthy. Can Sebastian and Kurt persuade Salvadore that they belong together or will they have to devise their own way to be together without the support of Sebastian's family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty

Kurt Hummel had been what adults would call lonely since the moment he was born. Even though he was adored and doted on by his family, there was always something missing, a blank spot in the back of his mind that needed to be filled. Don’t get me wrong, he was a perfectly happy baby, content to be loved up and cuddled by his parents, aunts, uncles and cousins. He was a favorite of the women at the daycare that his mother dropped him off at when she needed to run errands, who loved his cheery and laid-back disposition. He was not at all demanding, and very patient. Everybody loved Kurt, and for the most part, Kurt loved everybody he interacted with, but he was still missing something, something he somehow knew was very important.  
Kurt made friends easily and quickly. By the age of four he had drawn around himself a close knit group of friends who he ruled over with a velvet-clad iron fist. Mercedes was the oldest of the group. Her mother ran the daycare with another, older woman and Kurt had know Mercedes since his mother had started taking him there. Mercedes was mostly quiet, but when she talked everybody listened, not so much because what she was saying was particularly insightful, but because she liked to loudly proclaim her opinions when she deemed it necessary to voice them. Her friendship with Kurt was cemented over a shared carton of peanut butter.  
Rachel…well Rachel was crazy. She and another girl, Santana, fought like cats whenever they were together for more than five minutes, but if anyone else ever dared to say a mean word to either girl, the other would be out for that person’t blood. Rachel and Santana both were loud and obnoxious. They were opinionated and stubborn but loyal to the core to their friends. Kurt had been singing disney songs (slightly off key) while coloring in a coloring book, when Rachel overheard him proclaimed them friends since the liked the same songs. Santana later acquiesced to the friendship because “If Rachel likes you, I guess you must be interesting.”  
Finn, Puck and Sam did not join their little group unit later, in kindergarten. The three boys had begun the new school year teasing Kurt for only having girl friends, but when Santana and Kurt were able to handily beat the three boys in a ‘friendly’ game of soccer, they were impressed and all began to hang out. Soon the two groups became one and the friendship group was solidified. 

It was just after Kurt’s fifth birthday when things changed for him with regards to that little bank spot in the back of his mind. It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday afternoon. The summer heat was humid and almost unbearable outside, but it was even worse in the Kurt’s father’s autoshop garage, so Kurt and his father were sitting outside the shop eating their lunches. Burt only needed to finish one more oil change before he would take Kurt to Sam’s house for Sam’s birthday party. They still had a couple of hours before they needed to be at the party so Burt was not worried about the time.  
The father-son duo sat comfortably, with Kurt munching happily on a PB&J sandwich while Burt, rather less happily, ate the salad his wife had prepared for him. Elizabeth had promised that if Burt ate the salad for lunch she would make apple pie for dessert for dinner that night. Burt had concluded that the salad was worth the apple pie.  
Kurt was thinking about the gift he had chosen for Sam. This was the first time Kurt had chosen a birthday gift for his friend. Up until now Kurt’s mother had chosen the gift, but Kurt had done the choosing this time. He had chosen the new blue power-ranger action figure that had been advertised on TV for the last few months. Sam had mentioned how cool the new action figures were when he had come over for a sleep-over at Kurt’s house a few weeks previously. They could talk and their laser guns would light up and make a shooting noise if you pushed a button on the gun! Kurt couldn’t wait to play with it with Sam, especially since his mom had gotten an action figure (this time in pink) for Kurt too.  
“Are you done buddy?” Kurt was pulled from his excited thoughts by his father’s question.  
“Yep.” Kurt said with a smile and stood to throw away his wrapper and empty bottle of juice. Kurt was just turning back towards his father, ready to follow him back into the shop, when intense pain flared through his mind. He gave a shriek and stumbled as his vision blurred with the pain. Burt shouted for Kurt and grabbed for him, immediately realizing something was wrong with his son but not knowing what.  
Just as suddenly the pain was gone and as the pain left him Kurt realized that that blank, empty spot in the back of his mind was suddenly full. As Kurt nudged the slightly sore area with his thoughts he felt intense joy and contentment coming from what Kurt quickly realized was another person but for some reason this did not bother Kurt.  
“Kurt?!” Burt was lightly shaking Kurt and he was, again, brought back from his thoughts by his father. Kurt opened his eyes which he had not realized he had closed. “Kurt, buddy, what happened? Are you okay?” Burt asked worriedly.  
“I’m good daddy.” Kurt said, smiling. How could he not be perfectly fine when that small, growing spot in the back of his head was transmitting such happiness to him. “I don’t feel empty anymore!” Burt looked at his son in confusion for a moment, but quickly understood and gave his grinning son a hug. Kurt had told both Burt and Elizabeth about his little blank spot. He had explained it as well as a three-four year old could, but that had not really been necessary, as Burt and Elizabeth had been able to understand immediately, although they had not expected the fix to the problem would have come so early. They had known that the ‘thing’ Kurt had felt missing was his soulmate.  
That moment, miles away in Paris, Sebastian Salvador Smythe had been born.


	2. Never Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any and all mistakes. Please let me know if you catch any!
> 
> I don't own these characters, I'm just playing around with them!

Sebastian Smythe had never been lonely. From the moment he was born he had felt HIM, another person in the back of his mind, always there. Throughout the first few days of his life, laying in what he would later learn was an incubator in the NICU in a Paris hospital, they shared their feelings almost constantly, both in the form of pure emotions and in images, full of color and light. The other person ‘sent’ Sebastian his name, ‘Kurt’, and Sebastian, not really understanding the notion of a name, but getting that it was a form of identity, sent Kurt the sound of his parent’s voices and the feeling of warmth when they held him.   
Sebastian sent Kurt the pain he felt when the doctors stuck him with needles and the feeling of cold when they removed him from the incubator to examine him. Kurt would send Sebastian warmth and affection, blanketing the infant’s mind in good feelings, so that he did not cry. Sebastian was content to ignore the discomforts of the new world he found himself in as long as Kurt stayed with him and sent him comforting images and feelings.   
The doctors and nurses were amazed at how quiet and well-behaved the infant Smythe boy was even when they manhandled him and stuck him with needles. After a difficult and somewhat dangerous pregnancy, Sebastian had been born a month and a half early, much to the worry of his family and doctors. Theodora and Salvadore Smythe had been struggling to get pregnant for five years. They had tried everything: Chinese medicine, IVF, special messages, everything. Typically, as soon as they had given up and resigned themselves to adoption, Theodora had become pregnant. The couple (and their families) had been ecstatic, but that joy was quickly tempered by the Theodora’s OB/GYN telling them that the pregnancy would be a difficult one. As a small-boned, petite, and sickly woman even though she was only 29 years old, Theodora was not the picture of a candidate for a healthy pregnancy. She was dog sick for the entirety of the first trimester and, her increase in weight having put strain on her already weak bones, she was put on almost complete bedrest by the fifth month. Theodora’s mother and sister came to stay with her while Salvador worked like a demon at his law firm to try and clock in enough hours so that he could take a huge chunk of time off when Theodora had the baby.   
Just under two months before Sebastian was due Theodora was diagnosed with pre-eclampsia and for nearly two weeks the doctors struggled to keep both mother and baby alive while also trying to give Sebastian as much time as possible in the womb before removing him early. On that boiling hot afternoon of July 16th, the doctors performed a c-section, removing Sebastian, before separating mother and son in order to give the necessary medicines and treatments that were not possible before Sebastian was born.   
Miracles of miracles, Sebastian was a healthy baby, for a preemie. He was strong and, after fighting for his life for the first few days as his lungs finished developing, he was pronounced relatively healthy. He spent just over a week in hospital before he was taken home to the Smythe family summer house just outside of Paris, along with his mother.

Unlike Kurt, Sebastian was a troublesome child. Spoiled and willful, his parents could not find anyone who could handle their son. Sebastian was, to put it lightly, a terror. Already beautiful, with golden blond hair, bright green eyes and soft skin covered in just a light dusting of freckles, Sebastian was manipulative and clever beyond his years, helped along and encouraged by the voice in his head who seemed to believe he could do no wrong. Sebastian cruelly pranked his nannies, refused to obey the people at his daycare and toed the line of being a bully, lording it over his fellow toddlers with the imperiousness of a child who has know his place since birth.   
Also unlike Kurt, Sebastian never told anyone about Kurt, the voice in his head. As Sebastian had grown older and learned words, they had advanced to speaking to each other in their heads, instead of just sending pictures and emotions. They could still do that, and often did so when they knew that their mate was busy and could not be distracted by having a full conversation. They both found it comforting to send an emotion or image every hour or so, as a way to say ‘I’m fine. how are you’ without distracting or disturbing themselves. Kurt actually helped Sebastian learn English. Sebastian grew up speaking both French and English as his mother was an Englishwoman and insisted on Sebastian knowing the language. However, as they were in France, he primarily spoke French and had a much smaller English vocabulary. Kurt passed on his English vocabulary and Sebastian passed on French, the mates helping each other to gain fluency in both. When one would learn a new word, they would send it and the meaning to their partner. It was a good system and seriously helped Kurt as he was learning French in his primary school.   
Sebastian’s parents, especially Salvador, overlooked what they saw as small faults and coddled and praised their son. When nannies, cooks, cleaners and gardeners complained, they were fired. When the tutors said that Sebastian was not teachable, they were replaced. In Salvador and Theodora’s eyes Sebastian was their miracle, their little angel and he was perfect in their eyes. Sebastian manipulated his parents to his heart’s content, getting everything he asked for, and many things he did not. The sole disciplinarian in Sebastian’s life was his maternal grandmother, Georgiana Thornton, or Grandma Thornton. Georgiana Thornton was strict, no nonsense Englishwoman who lorded it over her family like a lord over a fiefdom. Having lost her husband and soulmate in a car crash when her children were young, Georgiana was very used to being in charge. As a 25 year old widow, she had taken over her husband’s multimillion pound company and raised three children on her own. He son and two daughters adored and freed their formidable mother, and had passed on the respectful adoration to her five grandchildren.   
Sebastian, as the youngest was, perhaps, Georgiana’s favorite, although she did adore all of there grandchildren. Sebastian was the most like her out of all of her children and grandchildren. She had a soft spot for him, but was not so blinded by his beauty and intelligence that she did not see his faults. She watched with barely veiled disgust as her daughter and son-in-law spoiled the toddler almost to ruination. When she would visit, perhaps once every three months, she would try to instill some discipline in the boy, but she knew it would be to no avail as long as Theodora and Salvador would not see sense.   
Eventually, fed up with watching her grandson be ruined, she persuaded Theodora and Salvadore to allow her to take five year old Sebastian with her on her annual trip to the US to visit some old school friends. Stressed with dealing with the issues brought about by Sebastian’s behavior, the couple happily agreed. Sebastian, knowing that this trip would bring him closer to Kurt, said nothing, hiding his glee.   
And so, Sebastian’s things were packed up and he and his grandmother boarded a plan to Ohio in the August following Sebastian’s fifth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please let me know what you all think.


	3. Meanwhile, Back in Ohio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about soulmates and what Kurt has been up to.

From the moment their bond opened upon Sebastian’s birth, Kurt’s world had revolved around his soulmate. There was nothing or no one more important to him than his beloved soulmate even though they had not met in person. Even as a five year old (although, a relatively mature five year old), Kurt realized (if not completely understood) the immense importance of the bond.  
Following Kurt’s painful experience of the bond opening, Burt had rushed Kurt home to his mother. Burt and Elizabeth had quickly decided that Kurt was not fit to attend Sam’s birthday party as all of the child’s focus was on his new soulmate. Kurt had happily sat in the living room, curled up in blanket, lost in the space in his mind that he shared with his soulmate. He would respond to his parent’s enquiries, but in a distracted way, and with some annoyance. Only a few hours after the incident, when Sebastian had, at last, been allowed to fall into a deep, undisturbed sleep, had Kurt fully returned to his parents.  
Later, on that day Burt and Elizabeth had explained to the best of their ability, the history of soulmates. Everyone has a soulmate, they had told him, but the bond between soulmates are not equal. Most people will only feel a slight draw to their soulmate, more along the lines of a best friend or a person they will feel particularly comfortable with. Some people choose to have romantic relationships with their soulmates, others choose to have a more platonic one. With that type of bond (often called a ‘light bond’), it is a personal choice what type of relationship they will have. Most people will never meet their soulmate if they have this type of bond as the bond is activated by touch.  
At this point in the explanation Kurt had impatiently interrupted with, “But that is nothing like my bond!” Burt, who had been talking, shared an exasperated smile with his wife.  
“We know, sweetheart. We will be getting to that.” Elizabeth soothed, picking up her son from where he sat on the floor of their living room before her. Once the child was settled into his mother’s arms, Burt continued his explanation.  
“Some people, maybe about 5% of the world, including you Kurt, will have a tight bond (or what is more commonly called a ‘true soul bond’). That type of bond is activated at the birth of the younger mate and the mates are immediately connected by a mental link. Almost all people with this type of bond find each other by their 20th birthday, with the vast majority meeting by the time the younger mate is in their late teens because of the mental connection.” There was a pause, as all three members of the Hummel family absorbed the knowledge that Kurt was now part of this exclusive club of lucky people who had such a special soulmate bond.  
“Do you have a bond like that?” Kurt asked suddenly. Burt smiled at his son.  
“No, son. Your mother and I are soulmates, but we don’t have a bond like yours.”  
“I’m sorry.” Kurt said, leaning over and giving his father a hug. Both Elizabeth and Burt laughed, not understanding.  
“Why should you be sorry?” Burt asked, still chuckling when Kurt had leaned back against his mother.  
“Because you can’t feel like me and Baby can!” Kurt had taken to calling his soulmate ‘Baby’ as he did not yet know his name.  
“There are not many people who can feel like you can, Kurt.” Elizabeth said simply. Before Kurt could respond or ask more questions, Elizabeth stood with Kurt still in her arms. “We can talk about this more late. It is late and you have had a long day. You should be getting ready for bed.” With that, Elizabeth took the struggling five year old upstairs to ready him for bed. 

 

From that day forward, things were very different. It being the summer holidays, Kurt did not have to miss school, but he remained holed up at home for about two weeks as the bond settled an he got used to having another person in his head. Burt and Elizabeth called the parents of Kurt’s friends, explaining to them why their son had to cancel the playdates he had planned and could not come to the parties he had been looking forward to over those two weeks. The families of Kurt’s friends (and Kurt’s extended family) were all ecstatic for the young boy. Most people in Lima Ohio had never even met a person with a true soul bond and people in the town celebrated the even with parties and presents sent to Kurt’s house as congratulations. Burt and Elizabeth promptly donated most of the gifts given by strangers to local children’s charities, but kept any money received and put it in a college fund for Kurt. The gifts received from family friends were all given to Kurt, who treated it as a second birthday. In the years to follow, Kurt and his close family and friends always celebrated the day of Kurt’s bonding with a party.  
At the end of the two week period needed for the bond to settle, Kurt had a party with his friends, both to celebrate his bonding, which he had excitedly told his friends about over the phone. Kurt gave Sam his birthday gift at that party since he had not been able to on the day of Sam’s party. The seven friends went out for pizza and then returned to Kurt’s house to watch movies. During the party Kurt’s friends (especially Rachel) expressed their concern about Kurt’s having such a strong soul bond changing everything for their friendship group. Kurt tried to reassure them that it changed nothing as Sebastian (Kurt had finally learned his name!) was far away. But of course, it changed everything in a subtle way.  
Kurt now spent most of his time when people were not talking directly to him, in his head, talking to or sending emotions/images to Sebastian. Interacting with other people was optional and not as important as interacting with Sebastian. Even though the two soulmates had never met in person, their worlds revolved around each other.  
Sebastian, selfish in a way that only a spoiled child can be, often deliberately interrupted Kurt when he knew that Kurt was with his friends, waiting until Kurt was about to leave to hang out with them, and then sending Kurt his desire to talk. Kurt’s friends and family could not figure out if Kurt was willfully ignoring Sebastian’s behavior, unaware of it, or just did not care. By the time the group of friends were 10 year old and Sebastian was five, Kurt’s six closest friends had realized that Sebastian was out of control based on what Kurt would tell them about the boy (and Kurt was always willing to talk about Sebastian!). Elizabeth and Burt especially hoped, but had no particular belief, that someone would eventually rein in the other child. Everyone was, therefore, shocked and pleasantly surprised when Kurt explained that Sebastian was coming to the USA, and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started the next chapter already, which will feature Grandma and Sebastian in Ohio. Kurt and Sebastian will also meet. Hopefully, that will be up tomorrow. Also, the next chapter will be much longer. 
> 
> Sorry this one is so short. If anyone wants, I would also be willing to write a filler chapter later explaining more about what Kurt did during his 5-10 year old years. I just wanted to push through to when the two meet, but I have some ideas. Let me know if anyone wants that!
> 
> Thank you, everyone who left kudos! I'm so happy you all like it so far.  
> Please comment! I love to know what you all think.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
